


Expediency

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Rajura makes his decision once again.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Expediency

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "fresh perspective"

It was not a matter of _trust_ \--

(So he told himself, half hard-learned lesson and half the soothing of battered pride)

\-- so much as a practical shifting of allegiance. 

Something, Rajura thought with some acidity, that certain individuals should understand all too well. 

It was still tempting to spit in Shuten's face, even now. Even when the tonsured fool's words struck home he'd burned with that humiliation, knocked into the dust like the lowest footsoldier.

Nonetheless, Rajura could see a certain merit, a certain truth. 

_In the netherworld, as once in the mortal world --_

Foolish lords _should_ lose their vassals.


End file.
